


Raw Emotion

by Branch_823



Category: Big Mouth (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Fluff and Smut, Horny Teenagers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:40:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27883149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Branch_823/pseuds/Branch_823
Summary: It can only get you so far. Takes place after Season 4.As of 2/4/2021: Thanks for 1,000 hits, everyone!
Relationships: Nick Birch/Andrew Glouberman
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Nick and Andrew are both 17.

Nick Birch and Andrew Glouberman have been friends for a long time. They've had their ups and downs--a lot of downs that they would rebound from. Their latest downfall had broken them apart.

Nick was practicing a rehearsal for "Disclosure" with Missy Foreman-Greenwald, who was Andrew's ex-girlfriend. They practiced a kissing scene, which Andrew witnessed and felt completely betrayed. Nick felt uneasy because he had the feeling that Missy liked him, and was sure that he was going to face Andrew's wrath.

Eventually, the two mended their friendship while at Camp Mohegan Sun, but that was after Andrew ragged on Nick with aid from Seth Goldberg and other campers. The two forgave each other, and that was that.

But ever since then, they've now been feeling some pretty raw emotions for each other. Almost like they loved each other now. Was that all true, or was that in the heat of the moment?

* * *

Andrew arrived at Nick's, who let him in the front door.

“I was thinking that we both said we really loved each other just to make each other feel better," Andrew said. "But after all that emotion we've displayed, I'm now thinking otherwise."

"Yeah?" Nick said. "What are you thinking about now?"

Andrew looked into Nick's eyes, his firm hazel eyes meeting with Nick's calming and beautiful cornflower blue eyes. At that moment, he knew exactly what he was thinking about. Especially when he focused his attention on those huge lips of his.

"Andrew?"

The bespectacled boy suddenly lunged forward, his lips colliding with Nick's. The two fell onto Nick's bed, with Andrew's hands placed on Nick's shoulders, slipping his tongue into his mouth. Nick's eyes widened with surprise, then he slipped his own tongue in Andrew's mouth.

When they finally separated, Andrew responded. "I'm thinking about you."

"Your tongue..." Nick gasped.

"I just wanted to know what it felt like."

"It felt pretty good. And bold of you."

As they looked into each other's eyes again, they found that their crotches were aligned with each other, their clothed erections pressing against each other. This was about to happen, wasn't it?

"Thanks," Andrew replied.

"No problem, babe."

With that, Andrew kissed Nick again, wrapping his legs around his waist as they ground against each other, passionately making out. Nick reached out to grab Andrew's hips, placing a hand directly onto his butt.

As Andrew moaned, his certainty was confirmed: he and Nick genuinely loved each other. No acts, no shows, no bullshit--just pure raw emotion.


	2. Chapter 2

A few weeks have passed, and Nick and Andrew have hit it off pretty damn well. Their friendship was back, albeit as a relationship, which still felt weird for them. Being friends is one thing, but developing emotions for each other to the point of being in a relationship after years of friendship? That still needed time to get used to.

One day, while conversing with each other, Nick placed his hand on Andrew... right on his crotch. Andrew's face turned into confusion as Nick traced his hand over his crotch.

"What- what are you doing?"

"Take a guess." Nick unbuttoned and unzipped Andrew's jeans, then pulled down the front of his white briefs. "Wow... you really must want this," he said softly, squeezing Andrew's huge, bushy erection. It stood at six-and-a-half inches, which wowed Nick to no end.

Andrew gently seethed. "The way you're doing this, how can I not want this?"

Nick chuckled, then brought his tongue to the tip of Andrew's circumcised penis. Andrew started to pant as Nick's big lips were closing over his tip, then he moaned as he gulped his penis down with a squish.

Andrew moaned some more as Nick suckled and slurped at his cock. As Nick sunk his mouth down to Andrew's shaft, his nose touched his massive bush--his smell and taste making Nick more aroused.

Andrew's eyes widened as his breath hitched, then he brought his hands to the back of Nick's head, pushing down on it as he continued to moan. Saliva was forming at both corners of his mouth, and he cursed as wave upon wave of intense pleasure consumed him. This was his first-ever time receiving head, by the way, and he was loving every single moment of it.

Meanwhile, Nick was trying not to completely gag on Andrew, groaning as he breathed through his nose. His hand was squeezing his erection that formed at the front of his jeans, throbbing as Andrew's scent overrode his senses. His pubes were also soft, further increasing Nick's arousal. Nick alternated between sucking Andrew off and masturbating him.

One minute later, as his cock was back in Nick's mouth, Andrew gasped and let out a high-pitched moan, and at the same time, his cock tensed. Nick choked, then pulled back and coughed heavily as his face was being painted with Andrew's cum, most of it spilling out of his mouth and onto his shirt.

As Andrew moaned loudly, he also panicked. "Oh, fuck! I'm so sorry!"

"It's all right," Nick rasped as he wiped cum from his face and mouth. "It shot up too fast." He went to lick the remaining cum off of Andrew's penis as Andrew's moans were winding down. Andrew was grimacing as he watched Nick lick him clean.

"How was it?" Nick asked.

"It... it was incredible. Have you done this before?"

“No, I have had some practice with a vibrator that I use on myself every so often.”

“I didn’t really need to know that last part.” Andrew unbuttoned Nick's jeans. "Just let me finish you off."

"All right, go for it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nick practiced with Jay additionally. That's another explanation of how he can suck cock so legitimately.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where things get a bit extreme. If you're squeamish about extreme things, turn back now.

A few weeks later, Andrew proposed to Nick that they lost their virginity to each other for the first time. Nick gave Andrew his first kiss and Nick did him one better by giving him his first blowjob. Now it only makes sense if they went all the way.

Andrew was fingering himself to prepare himself for Nick's cock. To Nick's relief, he was an inch shorter than Andrew, which was good enough for him. He was also circumcised and less hairy than Andrew, having a better grip on his manscaping than him. 

"Need any help?" Nick asked Andrew.

"No, I'm good," Andrew grunted, his face red as his fingers dug deeper inside himself. 

Nick slid a rubber over his erection. "Next time?" he suggested.

"Sure, next time."

"I want to do it this way," Nick said, approaching Andrew, reaching for his hairy legs and then placing them over his shoulders. "You should relax. Otherwise, it'll hurt really bad."

"I'll try to do my best," Andrew said.

Nick pressed his protected cock against Andrew's entrance, then slowly pushed inside. Andrew hissed as he relaxed, groaning and cursing as Nick pushed further.

"Nngh, h-holy shit..."

"Take a deep breath," Nick instructed.

"Fuck, you feel like you're bigger."

"Well, I am Big Dick Boy, finally."

They both laughed and gazed into each other's eyes. Nick leaned forward to kiss Andrew. He pushed further inside him, with Andrew groaning into their kiss, and he wrapped his arms around Nick's back as he loudly moaned and cursed again.

"You're clenching."

"I'm trying to fucking relax!"

"Look at me."

Andrew relaxed himself as he looked at Nick, who felt the clenching around his dick loosening. He stared deep into Andrew's eyes.

"Is this good so far?" Nick asked.

"Yes, it is."

"You want this big dick shoved all the way up there?" Nick asked brashly, thrusting a bit hard and causing Andrew to yelp. Andrew was grabbing Nick's bedsheets, huffing and moaning up a storm. The sounds of the bed creaking and skin slapping against skin added to the current atmosphere, and Nick was getting so close to letting loose.

The two switched positions, with Nick taking his shirt off and Andrew riding him, his hands placed on Nick's chest and Nick's hands on Andrew's ass. Nick suddenly felt his air starting to run out as Andrew's hands were on his neck.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" Nick gasped. "Andrew, stop! I can't breathe...!"

Nick was squeezing Andrew's ass hard as oxygen was leaving him with each passing second. He grunted breathlessly as he felt his load coming, and Andrew was getting close as well. Seconds later, Nick's brain exploded as he received the greatest orgasm he'd ever had. He loudly grunted and started gasping for air as Andrew finally released his grip, cumming all over his chest.

"You should've at least told me that you were going to do that," Nick weakly panted.

"I felt like giving you the element of surprise," Andrew said.

"More like the element of trying to kill your own best friend while riding his dick. I didn't know you were like that. I'd hate to think what else you're into."


	4. Chapter 4

A couple of months have passed, and so Nick was already eager enough to do the do with Andrew again.

"Are you sure about this?" Andrew asked Nick.

"It's been a couple of months. I think it's time that we had sex again. I mean, we do love each other, right?"

"Right."

"Okay, then."

Like Nick said he would do, he assisted Andrew in fingering him to penetrate him for the second time. Nick had himself protected as usual, and was now positioned against Andrew.

"Are you going to be at least quiet this time?" Nick asked.

"Only if you go easy," Andrew said. "I can't wait to dominate you someday."

"Already tempting me, huh? You'll be satisfied one day, you know."

"Just shut up and penetrate my big can again already."

* * *

Some time later, Andrew returned the favor and blew Nick, ending up with a mouthful and face full of his cum, looking up at Nick with a lustful glimmer in his eyes. His hands were placed on Nick's hips as he squatted in front of him, and Nick was grabbing the back of Andrew's head. The sight of Andrew made Nick come undone, his stare into his eyes as he was being blown being all that was needed for Nick to blow his load. The first time he got blown by Nick, he was visibly queasy when Nick licked his cum off his penis. Now, he didn't care if he received a mouthful of cum.

Nick didn't mind how Andrew looked. His midsection was still as pudgy as it was in middle school, and it was pretty hairy like his armpits and pubes. His chest had a line of hair in the middle leading to his stomach. His arms had less hair than his legs. As for his butt, it was still pudgy and slightly hairy.

Nick was a pretty slender guy, his legs were less hairy than Andrew's, and his arms and pits didn't have that much hair on them. His butt, which was still pale like the rest of his skin, was baby smooth; his chest had a small patch of hair in the middle; and his nipples were a pale pink color. Andrew loved Nick's body more, and the way his big baby blue eyes were looking at him as he blew Nick made him more horny than ever.

Afterwards, Andrew finished himself off in front of Nick, all over his face. As they were getting cleaned off in the bathroom, Andrew had Nick take some clippers to his massive bush, and Nick was astounded by just how much bigger Andrew's cock looked when it wasn't suffocated by an expansive mound of brown pubes. After sweeping up, Nick turned the shower on and as Andrew stepped in with him, the two shared a long kiss under the warm water.

* * *

_I'll stand by you_

_I'll stand by you_

_Won't let nobody hurt you_

_I'll stand by you_

_Take me in, into your darkest hour_

_And I'll never desert you_

_I'll stand by you_


End file.
